


Fiesta de Navidad

by Sir_Valentin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fiesta, Hermanos, Navidad, One-Shot, Romance, Vinira, acoso sexual, besos, leve lumity, vinera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Valentin/pseuds/Sir_Valentin
Summary: Nuevamente los hermanos Blight se escabullen a escondidas de sus padres a una fiesta. Allí pasaran cosas inesperadas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fiesta de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot de navidad. Espero disfruten :)

Luego de la tediosa cena familia, la que culminó a las veintidós horas, los invitados se retiraron y los tres herederos de la prestigiosa familia fueron enviados a sus respectivas habitaciones. 

Ya en su cama, mientras la oscuridad reinaba no podía evitar clavar su mirada en la única fuente de luz: un pequeño reloj digital sobre su mesita de luz. 23:50. 

Saliendo de entre las cobijas dejó ver que no estaba con su pijama habitual, sino vestida para otra ocasión totalmente diferente. Con un ademán formuló un hechizo para amortiguar cada sonido que pudiera alertar a sus progenitores y cuidadosamente se escabulló por los pasillos de la gran mansión. 

-Yo también voy- ordenó.

-Está bien- Aceptó pacíficamente su hermana mayor, sin dejar de observarse en el espejo al colocarse sus aros.

Le pareció extraño, para nada común aquella reacción. Lo normal sería que se rehusara y se burlara de ella. 

-Pero cuenta como regalo de navidad -Amity asintió aceptando tal condición-... y me debes un favor.

-Solo uno- no era buena idea deberle un favor a tal monstruo, pero no quería generar discordia. 

-Salimos en 15 minutos por la puerta trasera. Regresamos a las 5, sin borrachos, ni drogados, ni acompañantes. Cada uno debe dejar una ilusión de sí mismo, Ed te ayudará con eso. Y recuerda, nada de fotos ni vídeos. 

Esas eran las reglas, aunque ya las sabía a la perfección, sus hermanos siempre se escabullían de la mansión y nunca habían sido atrapados. La clave era no exponerse demasiado. 

-Ok- aceptó retirándose.

Pasados los quince minutos se encontraron los tres, saliendo de la mansión por la puerta trasera los esperaba un amigo de Ed que los llevaría hasta la fiesta de Boscha. 

Todos estaban invitados a la fiesta, después de todo era la más grande de todas, la más popular y alocada de todas las Islas hirvientes.

-Así que por fin te interesan las fiestas, Mittens- comentó en un tono burlón Ed.

A lo que su hermana solo le dedicó una mirada fulminante. 

-Vamos, Ed, sabemos muy bien que va porque cierta personita la invitó.

Esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aún manteniendo su expresión de odio.

-Así que vas a ver a tu crush -suspiró-. El amor joven si que me trae recuerdos.

-Solo eres dos años mayor, Ed- le recordó Amity. 

-Llegamos- avisó el conductor. 

Al bajar pudo ver la casa de verano de Boscha repleta de adolescentes, alcohol, música y luces tenues. 

Sus hermanos parecían estar acostumbrado a la atención, y no solo eso, parecían disfrutarla. Al bajarse, hicieron su entrada triunfal atrayendo la mirada de todos a su alrededor, siempre con sus sonrisas altivas. 

Se adentraron por la entrada principal. Conocían el lugar como las palmas de su mano, Amity sabía que solían asistir a cada fiesta que Boscha diera, porque siempre tenían la fama de ser épicas. 

Nunca se los admitiría, pero era cierto que solo asistía a la fiesta porque alguien en especial le había dicho para ir. Alguien que siempre tenía los espíritus altos, con una sonrisa que adornaba su tierno rostro de oreja a oreja.

-¡Amity, viniste!- escuchó su voz por detrás.

-Oh, Luz -tenía que controlar sus nervios-. Mis hermanos insistieron y ya sabes lo pesados que pueden ser.

No podía decirle que venía solo para verla. 

-Bueno, me alegra que sean así si por eso estás aquí. 

No necesitaba verse para en un espejo para saber que la sangre invadía su rostro, podía sentir el como el calor aumentaba. 

-Estos son Jerbo y Viney- presentó a sus amigos a los que Amity no había ni registrado. 

Ambos se presentaron, aunque ella ya los conocía de verlos siempre con la humana. Hoy vestían diferente al usual uniforme de Hexside. Jerbo vestía una camisa oscura con pequeños puntos blancos y unos jeans. Mientras que ella una sudadera roja y unos joggers grises. 

Estuvieron charlando por un buen rato, sus amigos eran igual de buena onda que ella así que se sintió cómoda.

-Bueno, Jerbo y yo tenemos que hacer unas cosas- dijo la castaña. 

-¿Cosas?- preguntó Jerbo sin entender, recibiendo una mirada amenazante-. ¡Oh, sí! Cosas, Viney y yo tenemos que buscar a Barcus para… hacer cosas. 

Viney se golpeó la frente, su amigo nunca sabía interpretar sus señales en los momentos más importantes. 

Los dos se marcharon luego de eso. Obviamente Viney supo leer el ambiente y quiso dejarlas solas. Luz ni lo notó, mientras que Amity le agradeció mentalmente, pensando lo obvio que debían ser sus sentimientos para que la chica los notara casi instantáneamente. 

-¿Quieres bailar?

Esa pregunta hizo que el mundo a su alrededor pareciera desaparecer y que solo quedaran ella y Luz.

-¡Sí!- no pudo controlar el nivel de su voz ni ocultar la emoción desbordante que sintió cuando luz le ofreció su mano. 

Deberle un favor a Emira nunca valió tanto la pena como esa noche. 

\---

Viney y Jerbo si fueron a buscar a su tercer amigo, era una noche especial en donde adoptaba forma humanoide. Desde pequeños sabían que podía hacerlo a voluntad, pero elegía su forma canina, pero el día anterior les había dicho que iría a la fiesta en esa forma.

Ellos no eran de ir a fiestas, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, Jerbo fue quien quiso asistir, y ellos son como los tres mosqueteros, todos para uno y uno para todos, claramente no lo dejarían tirado. 

Simplemente no era su ambiente, la música a todo volumen que aturde y no te deja hablar, todos los niños ricos y mimados borrachos e insoportables, los que prácticamente están teniendo relaciones en la mesa de la cocina, entre tantas otras cosas que le parecían desagradables. 

Cuando miró a su costado para hablarle, Jerbo ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Suspiró y decidió dar una vuelta por la fiesta. 

\---

-No tomes mucho, Ed, no voy a dudar en dejarte- le amenazó, sabía que podía ser algo irresponsable, normalmente no le molestaría, pero esa noche tenía que ser perfecta.

Amity no le preocupaba, siempre era estirada y aburrida, así que no creía que le causara problemas, pero Ed, Ed era un desastre. Esa noche se veía nervioso, y ella lo conocía, no por algo tenía que convivir con él cada día de su vida. 

-No te preocupes hermanita, solo unos tragos para animarme.  
-¿No será para juntar valor?- se rió, mientras lo miraba burlona.

-Yo también te conozco -contraatacó devolviéndole esa misma mirada.

-Tsk -chasqueó su lengua, alejándose. 

-¡No te vayas muy lejos! -le advirtió Ed.

No dejaría que Ed la molestara, no esa noche. Comenzó a recorrer la sala, luego el living, la cocina, el patio, la zona de la piscina, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero comenzaba a molestarle que todos se acercaran a hablarle, a coquetearle o a invitarla a bailar. Ninguna de esas personas le interesaba, todo lo contrario, le parecían molestos e irritantes, más que nada los que estaban bajo el efecto de alguna sustancias, eran demasiados insistentes, aún cuando eran rechazados. 

Bueno, en realidad, algo tenía que agradecerles, porque por ellos había conocido a la persona que buscaba esa noche. No podía creer que hacía ya un año de aquel incidente. Había sido en la fiesta anterior de navidad, en esa misma casa. 

\---

Ella no solía tomar de más porque siempre tenía que ser responsable por el idiota de su hermano, pero había cometido el error de tomar de un vaso ajeno por accidente, estaba justo al lado y se equivocó. Nunca supo qué tenía, pero no tardó en hacerle efecto. 

Comenzó a sentirse mareada, las piernas le flaqueaban y sentía que no tenía fuerzas. Se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca pero ninguna de las amigas con las que había asistido estaban cerca y no veía a su hermano por ningún lado. 

Unos chicos que estaban cerca notaron que algo le pasaba. Genial pensó, seguro la ayudarían a reincorporarse, pero la realidad era otra. 

-Hola, dulzura- le coqueteó uno de los monos sentándose a su lado. 

Mientras que los otros dos del grupo se posicionaron enfrente, ocultando la escena. 

-Déjenme sola- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. 

Lo menos que quería en un momento como ese era lidiar con ese tipo de neandertales. 

-¿Segura? Podríamos pasar un buen rato tú y yo -le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su pierna.

Que asco le daban ese tipo de personas, pero su cuerpo ya no era capaz de responder. Estaba a su merced y no les importaría que ella no diera su consentimiento. 

-¿Qué te parece si nos retiramos a algún lugar privado?

-No- susurró, casi inconsciente. 

El chico sonrió.

-Vamos, ayúdenme a llevarla- le dijo a sus amigos.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó. Sabía que al día siguiente despertaría desnuda, con todo su cuerpo adolorido, usado por esos asquerosos infelices. Aún cuando ella se había negado se aprovecharían de que no estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Se sentía sucia de solo pensarla y un sentimiento de asco y resentimiento oprimía su pecho. 

-Hey- pareció escuchar una voz lejana-. Hey, despierta.

La voz no estaba lejos, estaba justo a su lado, pero apenas podía fijar los ojos, se sentía cansada, pero el agua fría en su rostro la despabiló. Un poco entró por su garganta y comenzó a toser. 

-Lo siento, capaz fue demasiado- era la voz de una chica. 

-¿Dónde estoy? -fue lo primero que preguntó al recordar lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes, estás a salvo. Esos estúpidos no te hicieron daño. 

¿Acaso era verdad? Intentó incorporarse y la chica la ayudó a sentarse. Estaban afuera de la casa, alejadas del barullo de la fiesta. Nerviosa comenzó a chequear su cuerpo, su ropa estaba en su lugar, aparte del mareo y el malestar general que era de esperarse no sentía otro dolor. Un alivio tremendo la inundó y al fin pudo respirar sin sentir que su pecho explotaría. 

Por primera vez miró con atención a la persona que estaba a su lado. Le parecía verla antes, pero no lo suficiente como para reconocerla. 

-¿Qué pasó?- quería, no, necesitaba saberlo.

-Vi que esos chicos se te acercaron, y cuando intentaron llevarle no me pareció lo correcto. Estabas inconsciente y me dio mala espina. Cuando se pusieron agresivos supe que no podía dejarte a solas con ellos. 

Lo que la chica decía era verdad, pero no había dado a conocer cada detalle de la situación. Sabía reconocer a hombres con complejo de superioridad y con nada de respeto por otro ser humano. Notó enseguida que algo no estaba bien. 

-Es mi amiga, yo me quedaré con ella- intervino al ver que tenían la intención de llevársela.

-Tú no te metas, ella aceptó.

-No creo que esté en condiciones de aceptar nada. Ella. Se. Queda. Aquí- sentenció seriamente. 

El chico no le dijo nada, la ignoró e intentó continuar. Ella le arrojó el contenido de su vaso, empapándolo. 

-¡Maldita perra loca!- gritó enfurecido empujándola.

-No sabes con quién te metes- dijo y no dudó en lanzarse sobre él. 

Era mucho más pequeña que él pero su contextura musculosa le ayudaba, sumado a las clases de defensa personas que su padre había insistido que tomara desde que tenía diez años.

Por su lado sólo recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, que debía admitir había sido fuerte, pero para cuando terminó él apenas podía mantenerse de pie. 

Sus amigos alejaron sus sucias manos de la chica y socorrieron a su golpeado amigo. Toda la multitud que se había acercado al notar la escena los miraba despectivamente, así que se retiraron de la fiesta. 

Ignorado a todos, que eran igual de despreciables, después de todo solo se dedicaban a mirar y no eran capaces de intervenir, se la llevó afuera para que pudiera tener aire fresco y estuviera en un lugar más tranquilo. De igual forma llamó a sus amigos, no era buena idea quedarse solas. 

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo, realmente la había salvado. 

-No te preocupes -le sonrió-. No podía dejarte sola. 

Notó que había dos chicos cerca de ellas, y le incomodó.

-Son mis amigos -trató de calmarla.

Bueno, si eran sus amigos no tenía de qué preocuparse supuso. Estuvieron allí por unos minutos, mientras se recuperaba de lo que fuera que había tomado y del susto horrible que había experimentado. 

-Mi nombre es Viney.

Al escuchar su voz se percató de que había estado mirándola fijamente por un rato ya, avergonzándose. 

-Soy Emira.

-¿Emira Blight?

-Sí -le confirmó, de lo que se arrepintió.

Al parecer ya había escuchado de ella, notó un pequeño cambio en su expresión, y no parecía ser bueno. 

-¿Viniste con tu hermano?

-Si, Ed debe de estar en alguna parte. 

-¡Jerbo! -le llamó a su amigo más alto-. ¿Puedes buscar a Edric Blight?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Emira percibió la incomodidad del chico.

-Solo dile que su hermana lo necesita. 

-Está bien -masculló.

No pasó mucho antes de que su hermano apareciera, al principio irritado pues se veía que su diversión se había visto interrumpida, pero al ver el estado de su hermana se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasó, Em?- le interrogó asustado.

-Nada grave -mintió, luego le diría la verdad.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que la lleves a su casa para que descanse -le aconsejó Viney.

-Sí, sí -no dudó en aceptar la sugerencia, sabía que su hermana no le diría la verdad ahí mismo. 

-¿Tienen cómo llegar?-les preguntó Jerbo.

Ed pensó por un momento y recordó que su amigo no estaba en condiciones como para manejar.

-Hazme el favor de llevarlos- le pidió Viney-. Ya nos arreglaremos con Barcus para volver. 

Jerbo asintió, y le pidió que tuviera cuidado antes de indicarle a Ed el camino hasta el auto, quien cargó en su hombro a su hermana. 

\---

Desde ese día Em no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella chica. Trató muchas veces de acercarse en la escuela, pero jamás le alcanzó el valor. 

Nunca antes la había notado, pero a partir de ese momento parecía verla en cada rincón, cada día su mirada lograba encontrarla. O escuchaba su contagiosa risa. 

Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con ella, pero sus nervios la traicionaban. Sus únicas oportunidades se las debía a Luz, el adorable crush de su pequeña hermana que era parte de los chicos multi-track, así como Viney, Jerbo y Barcus. 

Ed también había cambiado desde ese día, era como si se culpara por lo que había pasado y se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola. A ella le gustaba tenerlo a su disposición, pero no de esa forma. Cada vez que salían estaba todo el tiempo atento de lo que hacía, y no la dejaba sola. Le agradaba ese lado protector de su hermano, pero no podía ser así para siempre. Y no era su responsabilidad lo que había pasado esa noche, la culpa era únicamente de esos monos.

Recordaba a la perfección el día del antes y el después. Ya hacía algunos meses desde el incidente, ella y Ed habían decidido ir a molestar a su pequeña hermana a la hora del almuerzo, y para su suerte estaba almorzando con la chica latina y sus amigos multi-track, que claramente incluían a Viney. 

Y en todo el rato casi no habló, podía pero el tartamudeo se hacía evidente. Era consciente de que a los chicos les incomodaba su presencia, había sido obvio desde el principio, pero no les sorprendía. Después de todo, la fama de los gemelos Blight era ampliamente conocida por toda la escuela y ellos no querían más problemas de los que ya tenían. 

Maldijo sus personalidades agrandadas y deseantes de popularidad, antes siempre había sido la herramienta perfecta para obtener lo que deseaban, pero ahora solo la alejaban de lo más quería. 

Los tres comieron rápido, demasiado, era obvio que querían retirarse lo antes posible, lo que le dejó un mal humor.

-¿Ella te gusta?- esas fueron las palabras que Luz le había dicho cuando estaban a solas. 

La tomó por sorpresa y no sabía a qué se refería.

-Viney, te gusta. ¿No? 

-¿Qué dices, tontita? -trató de manejar la situación lo mejor que pudo haciéndose la desentendida. 

-Está bien si no quieres hablar sobre eso, pero puedo verlo -dijo Luz continuando su camino como si nada. 

-Ella no me gusta, solo le tengo un gran aprecio.

-Mmm… no parece. Te pones nerviosa cuando está cerca, no puedes hablar y te sonrojas. ¡Tú nunca te sonrojas! Y lo que más te delata -dijo dándose la vuelta para verla directo a los ojos-. Es la única persona con la que no puedes coquetear. 

Emira no sabía cómo contradecirla, era cierto, pero ella creía que todo se debía a lo agradecida que estaba por aquella noche.

-¡Metengoqueir!- dijo velozmente mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que pudo.

Esa noche soñó con Viney, y a la mañana al despertarse no podía creer que Luz, la única que no era capaz de ver como Mittens babeaba por ella, fue capaz de descifrar sentimientos que ni ella misma entendía. 

Comenzó a ser cada vez más consciente de lo que sentía, a notar más a esa chica que no quería saber nada de ella. Y en cada fiesta a la que asistía esperaba fervientemente encontrarla. 

Luz, que había sumido el papel de agente encubierto, logró averiguar que esa noche sus amigos asistirían a la fiesta, lo que le daba la chance de intentar acercarse a Viney. 

Comenzaba a desanimarse, no la encontraba por ningún lugar, y la idea de que tal vez se había arrepentido de ir no le gustaba para nada, pero se animó al verla a varios metros. 

Al acercarse no le gustó lo que vio. La chica que tanto buscaba charlaba alegremente con otra, se reía, se sonrojaba. Todas facetas que nunca le ofrecía, y su sangre hervía de la rabia y los celos que le generaba tal escena. 

Ni lo pensó, solo se acercó. No soportaría un segundo más.

-Buenas, buenas- saludó con su fachada de siempre, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. 

Observó la incomodidad de las chicas al interrumpirlas, pero no le importó. 

-Hola, Emira -saludó Viney, después de todo no eran extrañas-

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? -le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Lisa, Emira. Emira, lisa. 

Después de eso reinó un silencio incómodo.

-Un gusto Emira. Lo siento, Viney, pero mis amigas me esperan- se excusó tímidamente.

-No hay problema, nos vemos en la escuela. 

Lisa se retiró y Viney dejó escapar un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Emira. 

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó aún sin querer escuchar la respuesta, pero no pudo controlar sus impulsos. Jamás podía cuando se trataba de ella.

-No, no. Sólo… nos estábamos conociendo- se le escuchaba nerviosa, y eso solo la irritaba más. 

Sabía muy bien que Lisa se alejó porque su presencia le intimidó, se alegró y a la vez le molestó. Quería a Viney sólo para ella, pero no se sentía bien interponerse en su camino. 

-¿Quieres caminar un poco?- le invitó.

-Este… yo… 

-Si no quieres está bien.

-Vamos.

Viney escuchó el tono triste en su voz por lo que fue incapaz de negarse. No le gustaba la idea de asociarse con los Blights, eso solo atraía problemas, pero ¿qué podría salir mal en solo una noche?

Estuvieron hablando mientras recorrían la fiesta y aunque intentaba, no podía dejar de sentir las miradas de todos a su alrededor. Y sí, su reputación no era de las mejores y que alguien como ella se relacionara con un Blight llamaba la atención, y no de la buena. No le importaba lo que dijeran, pero ya habían sucedido incidentes poco placenteros en el pasado con “amigos” de los gemelos. 

-Creo que debería buscar a Barcus- trató de alejarse.

-Puedo ayudarte -se ofreció tan inocentemente sin captar la indirecta que no fue capaz de rechazarla. 

No fue difícil encontrarlo, pero lo increíble fue el contexto. 

-¿Barcus? -trató de confirmar que de hecho era su amigo, y no alguien parecido.

-Sí, Viney. Ven a jugar -le invitó muy alegre.

-Seguramente está borracho- le susurró a Emira, quien que no esperaba que se acercara tanto. 

El juego de la botella, seguramente tan viejo como las botellas en sí. Y allí en la ronda, su amigo. De Emira no le sorprendió tanto, pero el que Barcus fuera tan insistente la despistó. 

-Sólo una ronda-se quejó accediendo.

Emira tomó este suceso tan extraordinario como el momento que tanto había estado esperando. Un juego de niños sería, se colocó del lado opuesto, justo frente a Viney, y con un simple hechizo lograría que al girar la botella el pico la señalara. 

-¡Viney hará los honores! -gritó Barcus.

Perfecto, pensó. Viney solo jugaría una ronda, y después podría retirarse con ella. 

-Ugh, está bien -refunfuñó tomando la botella, y comenzando a girarla.

En ese momento, mientras escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda, formuló un pequeño círculo brillante para que la botella le señalara sólo a ella, y a nadie más. 

La botella giró, y parecía que nunca se detendría, pero no esperaba lo siguiente. 

-No puedo creer que Boscha consiguiera esta botella- comentó una chica de la ronda, lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? 

-Es una botella resistente a hechizos, así nadie será capaz de alterar el resultado.

Un escalofrío helado la recorrió, no solo existía la posibilidad de que ella no pasara los 7 minutos en el cielo con Viney, sino que otra persona podía tomar su lugar. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de una decisión. 

La botella comenzó a perder velocidad, y parecía que pronto se detendría, sus nervios comenzaron a disminuir al ver que parecía se detendría en ella, pero se identificaron cuando por unos centímetros se detuvieron en el chico que estaba a su derecha. 

La sonrisa del chico le hizo enfurecer tanto que sus nudillos crujieron de lo fuerte que cerró sus puños.

No pudo soportar verla entrar al armario con otra persona.

Pasados los 7 minutos, Viney salió pero no encontró a Emira por ningún lugar.

-Se marchó en cuanto entraste al armario- fue lo que Barcus respondió al preguntarle sobre su paradero. 

Necesitaba calmarse o prendería fuego todo a su alrededor, con una ilusión, claro. En aquel mismo jardín había tenido su primer encuentro. La brisa que corría era refrescante, la luna no estaba llena pero aún así lograba iluminar la noche. 

Se sintió patética al llorar sola, escondida detrás de un árbol, ya no era una niña. 

-¿Qué sucede? -conocía muy bien esa voz.

Intentó secarse lo más rápido que pudo las lágrimas, pero sabía que Viney era demasiado astuta.

-Nada -dijo escondiendo parte de su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. 

-No creo que “nada” sea razón suficiente para que un Blight llore- odiaba su perspicacia.

Se sentó a su lado, pero seguía sin hacer contacto visual.

-Quiero disculparme. Sé que con los chicos evitamos pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero no es porque no caigan mal, solo que somos de mundos diferentes. 

-No es eso -le aclaró girando su rostro para verla, aún con los ojos rojos y brillosos. 

-Oh, entiendo -dijo avergonzada-. Así que te gustaba el chico, ¡pero te prometo que no pasó nada! Cuando entramos se lo aclaré. 

-¡No es eso! -gritó, comenzaba a exasperarse. 

-Capaz sea muy egocéntrico de mi parte, pero siento que hice algo que te molestó y quiero saber qué fue, así podría disculparme. 

-Tienes que hacerte cargo - Emira le susurró.

La castaña no entendía nada esto se reflejó en su expresión, así que ella contestó una pregunta que no fue expresada verbalmente pero si hecha. 

-De mis sentimientos.

Con un suave movimiento cruzó una de sus piernas sobre su regazo, para sentarse sobre sus piernas, quedando frente a frente. Aún cuando estaba oscuro el sonrojo de Viney era claro y su expresión de desconcierto chistosa. Colocó sus manos sobre sus tiernas mejillas sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel, sus ojos verdes abiertos sin perder de vista los suyos, y fue acercando sus labios. Lento, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarla. Cómo ansiaba saborearlos, pero cuando estaba solo a milímetros se detuvo, sintiendo su agitada respiración, pero el deseo le ganó a su razón y no puedo contenerse un segundo más. 

Aquel beso no podía compararse con nada de lo que se había imaginado antes, era mil veces más extasiante, más sabroso, húmedo y tibio. 

No hubo oposición, y el que calla, otorga. Además, ¿cuándo podría tener otra oportunidad como esa? Ese sentimiento lujurioso que crecía en ella solo aumentaba sus ansias y antojos, pero el beso no podía durar para siempre, cuánta desdicha. 

Al separarse, ocultó su rostro en su cuello, al menos así su aroma la envolvía. 

Viney podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su respirar, y sentirla contra su piel. 

-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó.

-Meses.

No sabía qué hacer, era información muy fuerte para procesar, pero no podía negar que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y que realmente había sido un beso apasionado. 

Supo que había perdido cuando aquella chica se separó, solo por una pequeña distancia, y pudo ver la expresión de su rostro. Se veía avergonzada, temerosa, sus ojos dorados brillantes parecían desbordar lagrimas en cualquier momento y era decorada con un rubor carmesí en sus mejillas y orejas. 

Extendió su mano y antes de llegar a su mejilla, ella misma acercó su rostro, ansiosa de sentir su roce. 

-Lo haré. 

Emira se sorprendió. Con su mano libre, deslizándola por su espalda, Viney acortó la distancia entre las dos.

-Me haré cargo de tus sentimientos.

Lágrimas caían sin control de aquellos luceros ámbar, lo que hizo que se preocupara, pero la sonrisa más sincera que había visto formar aquellos labios la tranquilizó.

-No sabes en lo que te has metido- rio, y juntó su frente con la de aquella bruja tonta. 

-Me gustan los desafíos- dijo cerrando sus ojos al igual que ella. 

Emira buscó, aun sin abrir su ojos, su mano, y al encontrarla entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. 

-¿Me…- dudó en decirlo, pero lo necesitaba- me besarías?

Alzó su mirada, supuso que quería reafirmarlo, y no dudó en sellar su promesa. 

Qué chispa, se sentía como un barril de pólvora en plena explosión. Realmente la mejor navidad de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es trabajo de un día, un día entero, pero al fin y al cabo un día. Espero que cumpla con las espectativas jejeje no me maten


End file.
